ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Two Lies, One Truth
Two Lies, One Truth is the sixth episode of the ninth season, and the 90th overall in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that will be released on August 4th, 2018 in Australia. Synopsis As Lloyd unmasks Mystaké sic for who she really is, Emperor Garmadon embraces Harumi as his daughter of darkness. Plot The episode opens with the realm of Oni and Dragons. The Iron Barron comes across his men tied up in the sand, placed there by the ninja formerly. After a good rant, the Iron Baron resolves to find them; and Jet Jack volunteers to find them by sundown. Chew Toy sniffs out the ninja's direction, finding the blanket Wu slept in and the group sets off, Jet Jack declaring that she wants to deal with Heavy Metal herself. Meanwhile, back in Ninjago, chaos errupts near the ninja's new hideout. As Nya heads back inside, she announces to the others that they should be fine for the time being. What's left of the ragtag resistance force is eating Chen's noodles, and Lloyd presses Mistaké for answers. When Lloyd asks how she was able to become a rat, she humorously says that was easy, before transforming into Master Wu. Quickly realizing that Mistaké is an Oni, Lloyd asks why she isn't evil and dangerous like the others. Mistaké corrects him, saying that she is very dangerous; and that he would not want her on his bad side. According to Mistaké, she and several other Oni were sent to bring the First Spinjitzu Master back to the land of Oni and Dragons; however, Mistaké fell in love with Ninjago before her mission was completed. Turning against the other Oni, Mistaké decided to stay in Ninjago indefinitely. She then points out that the Oni blood in Wu and Garmadon is the reason for their prolonged life. When Lloyd asks why he cannot transform, Mistaké reminds him that he has. Lloyd had gone from a "bratty child," to the Green Ninja, and finally to the resistance leader; but that to face his father, he would have to transform one more time. Unfortunately, she would not tell him what that transformation was, only that he would have to discover it for himself. In what is presumably Kryptarium Prison, Griffin, the Police Commissioner, Karlof, Misako, and even Ronin are seen locked in cells. Ronin, who shares a cell with Misako states that he hopes Lloyd can pull through; to which Misako confirms that the green ninja can. Unconvinced, Ronin simply replies, "Easy for you to say; you're his mother." Back on the tower, several goons including Ultra Violet and Killow complain that Garmadon went missing after the sting against the resistance. Harumi opts to look for him while the others go back to work hunting the green ninja down. Kai remarks that he's parched as he wanders over to Jay who's clutching a canteen of water. With a start, the Master of Fire realises Jay is hogging their "shared water" and has drunk a large portion of it. Meanwhile, after listening to the verbal arguing for a while, Faith cuts a cactus in half, stating that now they all have water. Jay and Kai break into yet another fight over their "shared cactus." Over at another spot, Cole informs Master Wu that he'll have to tell Faith the truth about not knowing where they are going. Wu reminds him that they have to have faith, and determines not to tell Heavy Metal. Faith spots the Iron Barron's forces, and everyone hops on board their vehicles. A fight breaks out, and the ninja emerge victorious; however, during the fight, Jet Jack placed a tracker on Cole and Wu's speeder during the fight. By nightfall in the First Realm, the group stops near where dragon skulls are mounted on pillars. Faith asks Wu which way they should go, and Cole begs Wu to think very carefully before answering. After a little prodding from Faith, Wu points in a direction, to which Faith admits is Oni territory. Apparently the Iron Barron had ventured there once before, being the only one of his party to make it out. Evryone boards up once more and takes off. At the palace where Garmadon was resurrected, Harumi finds the emperor sulking. He admits frustration in the fact that he could have killed Lloyd, but hesisitated. In an attempt to help him get over Lloyd, Harumi suggested that he needed to get rid of his feelings entirely. She then asks why he needs a son if he already has- and though she's hesitant to say the words- a daughter. She asks that Garmadon accept her as his only child, and after a moment of hesitation he dubs her as much, calling Harumi his daughter. The ninja and Heavy Metal come upon the Oni ruins and discover that it's abandoned. Faith, infuriated that the Baron had lied to them all, realizes that not only the dragons we're enslaved by the dragon hunters. She realizes that all of the dragon hunters we're enslaved by fear. Finally calmed down to some degree she asks where they should go next. Finally, after so many lies, Wu admits he doesn't know. This sets Faith off on another rampage; and at some point, she asks if Wu knew how much she sacrificed to get them there. Stalking off, she begins shouting and screaming whilst kicking the walls and door. Cole takes this time to give Wu the proverbial "I told you so" in a few more words; and Jay states that the ninja can only try to raise Wu up, like he originally raised them. While Faith is kicking one of the massive doors, Wu notices a map on the back of the door. After pulling both doors closed with them inside, they realize with excitement that it's a map to the Dragon Armor. Back in Ninjago, Harumi and her forces attack the neighborhood where the resistance is lying low. Though Skylor and the others want to leave, Lloyd states that it's time to take a stand and change their strategy. Everyone then begins to lure the SOG goons apart, taking them down one by one. Nya handles Killow while the others fight the smaller more numerous men. Harumi quickly realizes that she's alone until Lloyd steps out of the shadows stating that "Those who cannot change, cannot change anything." She then remarks that Lloyd certainly has changed from the mighty green ninja to a "beggar in rags." Ignoring Harumi's jab, Lloyd tells her that because she took his friends, he took hers. Looking around, Harumi notes that she's surrounded by Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, Mistaké, and Dareth. The Green Ninja triumphantly smiles as Harumi realizes she's been captured. Notes *In the previous episode, Skylor states that the captured Resistance members were probably being held in Kryptarium Prison; a brief scene supporting that theory by showing Misako, the captured Elemental Masters, the Commissioner, and Ronin all locked up in what appears to Kryptarium. *The title for this episode is a reference to the game Two Truths and a Lie. *It is confirmed that Mistaké is an Oni. *The Oni that followed the First Spinjitzu Master had a motive to turn him to their side and if he didn’t listen, to kill him. When the Oni and the First Spinjitzu Master arrived at Ninjago, Mistaké refused to complete their mission because she fell in love with Ninjago. She turned on them and helped the First Spinjitzu Master protect his creation. *The reason the First Spinjitzu Master, Wu, and Garmadon lifespans are so long is because of their Oni blood. *It is revealed that Garmadon's purpose for ruling Ninjago and reaching his True Potential is because of an impending doom he saw while in the Departed Realm, and that he needs to be stronger in order to protect his father's realm. **This impending doom could be related to the Oni as he described it the same way Faith described the Oni and their abilities. **It's possible that Garmadon had seen or even met his former commanders Samukai and Kozu. *A map on the doors of the Oni Fortress gives the location of the Dragon Armor. *Harumi is now captured by The Resistance. *It's revealed that Iron Baron lied about the Oni still habiting the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He used this lie to strike fear into the Dragon Hunters to control them. **If this is the case, it is unknown why Iron Baron is hunting the Dragons, as he said he was doing it to eventually find the Dragon Armor and control Firstbourne to fight the Oni. Maybe he is just trying to escape the realm. *Once again, the question of what happened to the Oni is brought up, but not answered. Errors *Before taking down the Ice Dragon, Heavy Metal is seen with a white bandana instead of a tan bandana. *In the credits, Mistaké is credited as “Mystake.” S9E90MistakeWu.png|Mistaké shifts into Wu. OniLandDivider.jpg| References Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Episodes of Hunted